1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device that includes a heat dissipating structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
To date, a heatsink has mainly been installed in a power conversion device with an object of cooling a semiconductor switching element, or the like, which is a heat generating part. However, a heat generating part housed in a frame body is such that although heat is dissipated from a surface in contact with the heatsink, the temperature in a portion not in contact with the heatsink rises due to an operation of the power conversion device, and a configuration is such that heat is dissipated to an interior of the frame from the portion in which the temperature rises, and the temperature in the interior of the frame rises due to the dissipated heat.
A power conversion device wherein heat released into a frame body interior from a heat generating part is dissipated to the exterior of the frame body by an air-cooled heat dissipating structure provided in the frame body, thereby restricting a temperature rise in the frame body interior, has been disclosed as existing technology (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2016-146438
The power conversion device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is such that heat is dissipated into the atmosphere on the exterior of the frame body due to the air-cooled heat dissipating structure provided in the frame body. Because of this, when the ambient temperature of the power conversion device, that is, the temperature of air on the periphery of the power conversion device, is higher than the temperature in the frame body interior, there is a problem in that heat cannot be dissipated from the interior of the frame body to the exterior.